Some cutting inserts, which are required to have high edge strength, have an edge that is strengthened by forming a land on a rake face along a cutting edge (see PTL 1).
When a cutting insert is strongly required to have high edge strength, the rake angle of a land portion is reduced, a negative land having a negative rake angle is formed, or the width of the land is increased.
When a cutting insert is required to have crater wear resistance, a method such as increasing the rake angle of the land portion, reducing the width of the land, or omitting the land is used.
For example, in PTL 2, a cutting edge without a land is disposed at a corner portion having an arc-shaped edge. This is expected to have an effect of increasing crater wear resistance.